When You Know Your Time is Up
by Dimira Marka
Summary: Dying of the Legacy Virus, a man calls an old friend to his side.


_When You Know Your Time is Up _© July 2000 by Dimira Marka   
The X-Men characters, and all other recognizable characters are copyright to Marvel Entertainment Group. This work of FanFiction is not meant to infringe on that copyright or defame Marvel Comics or the X-Men and related characters in any way. This work of FanFiction and the original characters described within are the intellectual property of Dimira Marka. No copying, distributing or editing of this material is permitted without the express permission of the creator, Dimira Marka, under United States copyright law.  
The Song Komm susser Tod (Come, Sweet Death), is from the Anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. I do not own it to claim any rights to it. It is © to its respective owner. (Gainex, I think.)

When You Know Your Time is Up  
By Dimira Marka [[peffalo@yahoo.com][1]]  
  
--

_"In my heart of hearts   
I know that I could never love again   
I've lost everything, everything   
Everything that matters to me   
Matters in this world   
  
"I wish that I could turn back time   
Cos now the guilt is all mine" _  
  
-Komm, süsser Tod (Come, Sweet Death); Neon Genesis Evangelion

--

"I am here."  
  
"You came faster than I expected."  
  
"You told me it was imperative."  
  
"That it is, but none the less, you came faster than I expected."  
  
"Are you ill?"  
  
"More than ill . . . dying."  
  
"I-I know."  
  
"And yet you asked. . . You confuse me still, after all these years. How long have you known?"  
  
"Almost as long as you have."  
  
". . ."  
  
"You have the legacy virus, that knowledge has consumed your thoughts for so long, any telepath of mild powers would have known it. On top of the fact that the virus consumed those mild psionic powers of yours; I can hear your thoughts as plainly as if you were speaking them."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"How did you contract it?"  
  
"Of that . . . I am unsure."  
  
[pause]  
  
"Have you told P -- "  
  
"He would not care."  
  
"Wouldn't he?"  
  
"No, I know him. . ."  
  
". . . Perhaps not well enough. When was the last time you ever spoke with him openly and told him your -- "  
  
"Do not tell me what I know and do not know or question my relationship with him."  
  
"Very well. What about Wa -- "  
  
"Since you say that any telepath of even mild power can pick up my thoughts, what am I thinking now?"  
  
"Very well, I will not mention them again."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
[pause]  
  
"I want to be placed by my w -- "  
  
"I know, old friend."  
  
"Well, your dream is free to roam now. You will not have the opposition of me."  
  
"Dreams of racism, bigotry, and hatred live on despite it all. Dreams of equality and love live on despite it all. I am positive yours will."  
  
"Yes, but, half of my followers are followers out of fear. Once am gone, they will leave and persue their dreams."  
  
"That upsets you?"  
  
"Perhaps it does. Perhaps it doesn't."  
  
"Well, which is it?"  
  
"I am not sure of that."  
  
"You are not sure of anything anymore, are you?"  
  
"Once again, use those wonderful powers of yours and answer your own question."  
  
[pause]  
  
"You are giving me permission to enter your mind. Why?"  
  
"I am dying, it will not matter in the long run, for there is no long run."   
  
" . . . "  
  
"What keeps you waiting? You have always wanted to traipse through my mind, see just what indeed makes me tick--what keeps you from doing it now?"  
  
"Respect."  
  
"Respect. . . I have never understood you wholly, and now I know for sure I never will."  
  
"It is mutual--"  
  
"Nnnggghhh. . . Oh. . . God. . ."  
  
"A-are you alright?"  
  
"Nnggh. . . No, I am not. I feel as though my insides are being ripped apart by a dull knife. . ."  
  
"I will call the doctor -- "  
  
"No. No, do not. There is nothing they can do any longer--it is over for me."  
  
"It is not over yet."  
  
"Don't delude yourself, it is. You know it. . . I-I always thought I would outlive you. . . "  
  
"So did I."  
  
"G-g-good-bye, old friend. . ."  
  
[pause]  
  
"Goodbye, Magnus. May God have pity on your soul."

--

_"So, with sadness in my heart   
Feel the best thing that I could do   
Is end it all and leave forever   
What's done is done it feels so bad   
__My world is ending   
  
"I wish that I could turn back time   
Cos now the guilt is all mine"  
_  
-Komm, süsser Tod (Come, Sweet Death); Neon Genesis Evangelion

--  
_Finis_

   [1]: mailto:peffalo@yahoo.com



End file.
